Le sweat
by Anders Andrew
Summary: En faisait le ménage - wow, science fiction XD - , Mello découvre par hasard un des petits secrets de Matt...OS MattxMello


**Titre : Le sweat**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Fandom : Death Note**

**Rating : K+**

**Genres : shounen-aï et humour**

**Pairing : Matt & Mello (yeah)**

**Note : fetish Matt a encore frappé XD**

* * *

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Mello fait le ménage.

Parce que, certes, il est bordélique, mais Matt l'est plus encore; et s'ils doivent cohabiter, il faudra bientôt poser des barrières sanitaires devant la porte de leur appart. Donc Mello nettoie la chambre de Matt, pour commencer, pendant que celui-ci est absent - il est parti chercher des cigarettes.

Mello jette les fringues qui traînaient sur le sol dans le panier à linge sale; il range la console, ses jeux et ses manettes sous la télévision; il passe l'aspirateur; et enfin, il fait le lit.

Et c'est là qu'il trouve…

- Mais…c'est mon sweat-shirt !

Il lève le vêtement devant ses yeux. En coton noir, échancré au col, taille 14ans. C'est bien un des sweat-shirts qu'il portait à l'orphelinat.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien foutre dans le lit de Matt ?, se demanda-t-il à lui-même.

Aussitôt un tas d'idées très scabreuses l'assaillirent; il les repoussa de toutes ses forces. A quoi bon fatiguer ses géniales neurones alors qu'il suffit de lui demander quand il rentrera ?

Il s'assit dans le canapé qui faisait face au vestibule, croisa les jambes et attendit.

…

- Je suis rentré !, s'exclama Matt en claquant la porte tout en retirant sa veste.

Il posa cinq secondes le sac d'épicerie qu'il tenait - il avait acheté des tablettes de chocolat pour Mello, en passant - pour se débarrasser de ses bottes.

Lorsqu'il pénétra enfin dans le salon, Mello brandit le sweat.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?, interrogea-t-il sur un ton doucereux où perçait une légère menace.

Les joues de Matt passèrent au rouge sans transition. Sans un mot, il se précipita dans sa chambre et la vit, propre et rangée. Il se rua sur son lit et souleva l'oreiller. Il dût néanmoins se faire à cette idée : Mello avait découvert son _secret_.

- Tu n'as pas répondu, susurra le blond derrière lui.

Le roux se retourna, les traits figés de stupeur. Mello se tenait nonchalamment dans l'encadrement de la porte, la hanche adossée au chambranle; la cambrure de son corps faisait remonter son haut et laissait voir son nombril. Il souffla sur un cheveu qui venait pendouiller devant ses yeux, les sourcils froncés dans une moue colérique enfantine.

Matt lâcha un soupir et s'assit sur son lit. Il tira une cigarette toute tordue de la poche de son jean et l'alluma. Il tira une bouffée et la relâcha avec satisfaction et soulagement, reprenant son calme - qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs _jamais _perdu, mais on peut rêver. Un peu de fumée s'éleva jusqu'au plafond.

- Alors ?, gronda Mello, perdant patience.

- Ça m'aide à dormir, rétorqua laconiquement le rouquin.

- Hein ?!?

Les idées perverses revenaient en force dans l'esprit de Mello; à croire qu'il ne pensait qu'à ça, ce n'est pas possible !

- Ça m'aide à dormir, répéta Matt avec flegme. Quand je me torturais les méninges à me demander où tu étais, ce que tu faisais, si tu allais bien…ce sweater calmait mes angoisses. J'ai pris l'habitude de dormir avec maintenant. C'est tout.

Il hausse les épaules.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça.

- Ce qu'il y a de mal ?!?, gueula le blond et se rapprochant d'un pas lourd. C'est du fétichisme !

Re-haussement d'épaule.

- Et alors ?

- T'es un putain de pervers, tu le sais ça ?, rugit Mello.

Il commençait à se demander pourquoi il était en colère. Après tout, Matt pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, ça ne le regardait pas.

N'est-ce pas ?

- Je sais, répondit tranquillement le roux en tirant sur sa clope. Je suis amoureux de toi.

- …

- Je suis amoureux de toi.

- P-pourquoi ?, balbutia Mello, pivoine, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine comme pour se protéger.

Matt se leva; ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Parce que ta présence m'enivre.

Le roux se pencha et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Mello. Celui-ci eut pour réflexe de reculer, mais un bras ferme vînt s'enrouler autour de sa taille pour lui empêcher toute fuite, pendant qu'une main le retenait par la nuque.

Ils restèrent immobiles, comme figés dans le temps. Quand Matt le relâcha enfin, Mello reprit enfin son souffle.

- T'es malade…j'ai failli mourir asphyxié.

Matt se rassit en gloussant.

Mello recula de quelques pas. Puis, une fois à distance respectueuse, il gargouilla, la voix rauque :

- Je vais jeter ce sweat…il ne sert plus à rien maintenant.

Matt releva ses goggles sur la tête avec un sourire.

- Huh ? Ah bon ? Comment ça ?

Le blond rougit plus fort et baissa la tête.

- Tu n'as plus besoin de t'inquiéter. Je suis là à présent. Et je ne compte plus m'enfuir.

Et il tourna les talons, furieux, sous le regard moqueur et attendri du roux.

- Saleté de pervers fétichiste, grogna Mello en jetant le vieux vêtement à la poubelle.


End file.
